All The Small Things At The Rock Show
by JeSuisClandestine
Summary: Kurt/Mike drabbles based on Blink182 songs!  Boy luuvin', don't like, don't read!


All the, small things

It's the small things that really count, Kurt Hummel decides. It's the notes in the lockers, the texts he wakes up to every morning, the hand holding, the rolls of love hearts slipped inside his bag.  
It's time to give small things back - not just to this amazing boyfriend Mike Chang, but to everyone. So that night he settles down with a notepad and pen, deliberating over what to give everyone. Eventually he decides on a best friends charm bracelet for Mercedes, a box of gummy vampire fangs sweets for Tina, plus a pretty hair bow, a new football each for Finn, Puck and Matt, a selection of songs that he printed out and made a candy pink cover for, covered in stars, especially for Rachel, a new pair of very stylish wheelchair gloves for Artie, matching scarves for Brittany and Santana and a pair of cute yellow flats for Quinn. Pleased with his choices he headed off towards the mall. Finding the footballs, scarves, hairbow, charm bracelet and flats were easy enough. He eventually found some vampire fang gummies in the back of the sweet shop, and the wheelchair gloves were not wheelchair gloves but none the less usable and stylish. He picked up some... various items for Mike, including some nice boxers, a box full of various candy, a photo he printed out at the stand and enlarged of the two of them and a fedora (black with silver ribbon) along the way. Pleased, he headed home to google the lyrics to a large selection of Rachel Berry-esque songs, formatted them neatly and printed, before stapling and making a pink and glittery cover out of cardboard. Finally, he wrapped them all in tissue paper and lined them all neatly. He took a photo and uploaded it to his blog, entitling it "Good Deeds ;)" before heading to bed.

The next morning he sat down in his seat, having dropped Quinn's present in her bag as she chatted to Brittany, and checked his bag. 1 down, 10 more to go. Rachel bounded into her seat behind him, and started chatting away to him. "Rach! I've got just a small something for you... I was just browsing the Internet looking for songs and thought of you... Here you go!" He said, presenting it to her with a flourish. She clapped her hands and ripped off the lilac paper. When she saw the book her face lit up and she gave Kurt a big hug. "Thanks Kurt! This will be very useful! I've been meaning to do this for ages now. Oh look, you've got Bitch by Meredith Brookes in there... How lovely!"  
"I was only messing," Kurt laughed, as the teacher came in.

4 down, 7 to go. He had managed to deliver Artie and Tina's presents. Both had squealed with pleasure as he handed them their gifts. Tina had ripped open her box of fangs and devoured five in seconds (they are my all time favourite sweets!) and fixed the bow in her hair. Artie had slipped off his old tattered gloves and put on his fancy new ones, nodding at them proudly, before grabbing some of Tina's sweets.

7 down, 4 to go. He had thrown the footballs in Puck's open locker and walked away casually before firing the rest into Matt and Finn's lockers respectively. Puck had noticed him and just gave him a high-five, tossing the ball in the air. The other two didn't notice him, but that was the whole point of it. Later he saw Finn and Matt holding their footballs curiously and discussing it, before throwing them around.

8 down, 3 to go.  
Mercedes had been most pleased when he told her to close her eyes and put out her hands. He fastened the bracelet around her wrist and told her to open them. At first she didn't spot the charms but when she saw it she pulled him into a huge hug before rushing off to chem.

10 down, 1 to go.  
Brittany saw Kurt floating down the hall with two scarfs on his neck and ran towards him. "Those are so pretty Kurt!"  
"D'ya want one Britt?"  
"Oh yes please!" She had said, and he took one from his neck and wound it round hers. "It's all for you darling. I have a matching one for Santana. Will you give this to her and tell her it's a secret present?" Brittany nodded and skipped off. Kurt rubbed his hands. One more.

He snuck up on Mike after school, just before Glee. "Hey," he purred, kissing him on the neck.  
"You left this at my house," he said, handing over the bag and walking off towards Glee, leaving Mike there a bit confused.

In Glee everyone was buzzing. Quinn attacked him (only YOU could have such good taste!), Finn and Matt were telling everybody about their footballs (Puck decided not to tell) and Santana and Brittany were gossiping in the corner. When Kurt walked in, Brittany came up to him. "Look Kurt! Somebody gave me and Santana scarves!" When Kurt tried to point out that it was him, Brittany just said conspirately"I bet it was Ballad the duck!" before walking away.  
When Mr. Schue came in, he said "Every-ones in a very good mood today, eh?"  
"Oh yeah Mr. Schue, we've all been given presents in secret." Finn said, while nearly everyone else smirked at Kurt.  
"Just doing a good deed. After all, it is all the small things."

Because I fell in love with the guy

at the rock show

First dates always made Mike Chang nervous. All his decisions ran around screaming in his mind - or in the area of his mind that stored every tidbit of Kurt Hummels likes, dislikes, pet peeves - everything. His dad was one to impress, so dress well. So was Kurt. Dress amazingly. Did Kurt even like rock music? Maybe a rock show wasn't the best idea. Kurt liked his salads. Was the meal in Eat All takeaway a good idea? Maybe he should reserve a place at Breadsticks, the only classy place in town. He picks up the phone, dials directory enquiries, is connected to them and quickly reserves a place. Ok. That's done. What would Kurt think of the red skinny jeans, with over sized Greenday tee shirt and a white shirt, topped with a fedora? Oh hell! Was his car clean? He rushed out and grabbed the bags full of litter, clothes, food, and ew! Football stuff left over. Man he really had to clean his car more. What time was it? Oh god, it was 7:27. The arrangement was for 7:30. He ran in, drowned a glass of water and found the tickets under his huge pile of discarded clothes. Money, check. Camera... No check. Where was it? Oh god there was the doorbell! Camera... Camera... Under the chair! He grabbed the camera and ran off towards the door. He took a second to compose himself before opening it. Breath, Mike.

He needn't have worried. Kurt loved the show, and turning to look at his date jumping along to the beat, he realised he was falling in love with the guy at the rock show.

A/N: This is two Kurt/Mike drabbles based on Blink 182 songs! Enjooooy! Please rate and review! Cybercookies for you if you do!

This is another apology for not finishing Something Required In A Friendship. I'm totally stuck on it at the moment! I a going to make the next the last, I can't write anymore. It will have a happy ending!

Marked shall have a chapter soon - I promise! It's near done! I've got about 3 Puck/Kurt stories near finished, one is ~4,000 so I hope that is an ok present! xxxxxx V.


End file.
